


Replacement

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyki loves the Earl, but does Adam love him back? Is he just a replacement for Neah or something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: You Stupid Girl by Framing Hanley

Replacement (Part 1)

__**Feels like the walls are closing in on me  
I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe  
And you've got me right where you want me**

Gold meets gold as their owners lie together, content in silence. It's often been this way; there's no need for words after the act that used to bring such shame to the younger male, a Portuguese man named Tyki Mikk. He knows that he's just a replacement for his lover's, if you could call the Noah that, lost fiancé, but he still loves the gentle, jolly soul, the Millennium Earl: Adam.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asks, hoping for a yes.

"If you'd like that."

"I would..."

Adam, the first Noah complies to his love's request and pulls the man to his chest where Tyki falls asleep quickly. They don't stay together after sex often, never when their relationship first started, but when they do, Tyki's always in much better sprits the next day. Most days that's a priority because a happy Noah of Pleasure makes a happy Millennium Earl.

* * *

Hazelnut colored eyes open to the morning just as the Earl is dressing to leave and close once more as a sigh comes from the younger male's lips.

"Where are you going?"

"Lulubell found some innocence."

The rest is self-explanatory: find out if there's an accommodator, kill them and destroy the innocence; standard protocol. "Can I come too?" His answer is a nod, so he gets dressed too.

The innocence as it turns out has no accommodator, but there are exorcists out to get it; that means a fight... a violent one. While Tyki's occupied by the finders and Lenalee Lee, Adam's fighting with Lavi Bookman Jr, and when Lavi sends an attack that has the younger Noah terrified, he slams into the Earl's body, sending them both careening out of the fire seal's rampaging path. "Are you okay?" Tyki asks, wide golden eyes taking in his lover's appearance while trying to hide that fact that he had been hurt himself.

"Yeah… You're hurt!" Adam starts checking him over, noting that it's not as bad as he'd originally thought. "Oh." His face hardens, and he turns towards the exorcists, looking as though he could rip their faces off. "Exorcists!" he shrieks, terrifying his enemies.

"Adam! Don't!" Tyki grabs his hand and keeps him from launching himself into a massacre. "I'm okay. I'm not going to die. Calm down…" He gently squeezes and locks eyes with the Noah, whispering, "let's go home."

Adam nods and opens an ark gate, calling over his shoulder, "you're lucky Tyki has a conscious."

* * *

The moment they step back inside, Adam heals Tyki and embraces him. "Why must you always protect me?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too… But you can't throw away your life for me."

Tyki growls, a feral animalistic sound that tells Adam that he's either in for a world of hurt or a night of rough sex. "I have a right to protect you! Let me do something that I want for once…"

The last sentence has a sensual tone to it, reminding the first Noah once more that his lover is barely twenty six. "Like what?"

A purring sound is his answer before the younger presses his lips to Adam's, starting a kiss that quickly becomes a contest of who can get their tongue farther down the other's throat as two sets of hands start tearing at the other's clothing. The fact that they're just in the living room registers at last when they hear excited cries, Road's. It's now a race to get presentable once more that thankfully they win before the sadistic girl comes to them.

"Uncle Tyki! Millenni! Where have you been?!"

"Investigating and destroying innocence."

She makes the 'oh' face, earning herself two smiles. "Okay! Can we go play?"

"Play what?" Tyki asks, despite knowing that he's not going to like the answer.

"Dolls!"

As they walk away, the Portugese man throws a heated look backwards, saying without speaking, 'we'll finish this later', and Adam gulps.

* * *

Later, as it turns out, is around midnight; the Earl's in his study, writing a letter to one of their sponsors. "Were you staying up for me?" He looks up to see Tyki, in tight pants and a loose, white, button up shirt that's partially open, standing in the doorway, defining the phrase 'sex on legs'.

"Maybe. What if I was?"

Pleasure strides in and leans on the desk, his face mere centimeters from the other's. "I should reward that..." Their lips lock, softly, sensually this time, and once they part, Adam stands up. "Are you in a hurry?" Another kiss ignites a fire on their blood, two sets of brown eyes turning gold.

"Yes." The smaller male's legs are hoisted around his seme's legs, and they walk towards the other door, Tyki choosing to ignore its existence in favor of a faster trip to the bed. They tare at each other's clothes, loosing them before the bed ever becomes an option. "Are you sure you want to do this?" A feral growl is his answer, so Adam drops his lover onto the bed and follows the path down. Ivory teeth bite at the oh so tempting flesh that's bared to them, making marks along the side of Tyki's neck as his hand wander all over the rest of the exposed skin. "Suck..."

Tyki blinks as the fingers on Adam's left hand are held in front of his face before taking them into his mouth, trying to cover them in his saliva the best he can. When they've been deemed good enough, they're pulled back and Adam's tongue replaces them. A gasp, swallowed by the two hungry mouths, comes from the younger as a finger circles his entrance languidly before thrusting inside. Another quickly follows suit, wasting no time to allow Tyki to just adjust, not that he wants it to. They scissor and thrust, preparing the Noah with practiced ease.

"A-Adam..." he whispers, breaking the kiss. "Enough. Let me take c-control."

"The floor is yours," the Earl says huskily and allows the other to flip them over.

Tyki bares his teeth in a shark-like grin, positioning himself over his lover's dick, and sinks down, his hand holding it in place. A low moan passes his lips at the feeling of being filled, so he allows himself to sink faster despite the slight pain that accompanies it. He barely gives himself a moment to adjust once he bottoms out, rising up and sinking back down quickly. "Adam..." he whispers, hiding his face in the crook of the other's neck. "I love you..." The reply comes along with a sharp upward thrust that has Tyki crying out and clutching to his lover in a vain attempt to remain grounded. Another follows, making the man bite into Adam's neck, and blood pools in his mouth. "A-Adam... Adam! Hah! Ahh...Han!" Blunt nails claw at a slightly greyed back, needing it harder, deeper, more viscous. "Please!"

"Tyki..." Their position quickly changes, Tyki on his back with Adam driving madly into his ass as the younger's cries reach a new octave. "That's it... Sing for me."

A scream echoes throughout the soundproofed room, driving the elder further. "I-I..." Tyki grips Adam's shoulders tightly. "I'm c-close..."

"Me too..." It becomes a fury of teeth and nails as the animalistic side of their Noahs awaken, tempting them further into that violently pleasurable act. Then, the coil in Tyki's stomach brakes, sending him over the edge with Adam following five thrusts later. "Damn..." Tyki purrs in agreement. "Love you too."

The night draws to a close as they sleep, content in each other's arms. How long would it last though? Would it end just as tragically as it had for Neah?

__**This is the side of you I've never seen  
You're not the girl that you used to be  
And you've got me right where you want me**


	2. Chapter 2

Replacement (Part 2)

 __ **You are my world, my everything**  
You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me  
So let me go, just let me be  
You stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me  
(killing me)  
You stupid girl 

Even when the sun is high in the sky, Tyki and Adam sleep, content to be together, that is until Road starts banging on the latter's door. "Uncle Tyki! Uncle Tyki!"

A groan falls from the younger Noah's lips and he sits up with a murmur of 'how the fuck does she know I'm in here.' "What is it?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Go ask an akuma to feed you!"

"Just because you and Millenni had sex last night, it doesn't mean you can be lazy and ignore me all day!"

Tyki stops dead. "How did you..." Realization dawns on him. "Road! You eavesdropping brat!" He hears her scurry away, yet his fury does not subside in the least until Adam wakes up.

"What's wrong?"

"Road."

The Earl chuckles, still half asleep. "She was eavesdropping again, huh?"

"Yes!"

"When doesn't she?" Tyki huffs at that and lays back down to look into golden eyes that glitter with amusement. "Are you going to be lazy today?" The man nods, not wanting to utter a sound so he can sleep. "That sounds good to me too."

* * *

A hour later, they move out of Adam's bedroom and into the kitchen to make breakfast... or rather lunch. Road shows up a few minutes later and immediately starts grumbling about how lazy they are; Tyki ignores her, setting down a plate of grilled cheese to make her shut up. "Uncle Tyki..." she murmurs, "You're limping."

"Yeah. Adam must have been a little hard last night."

She shakes her head and points at his leg. "It's not like that. You're favoring your left side."

Panic comes to the youngest Noah's face, and he takes a step back before bolting away with Adam hot on his heels. He barricades himself in his own room, listening to the first Noah as he pleads to be let inside. He sits on the ground and rolls up his pant leg to look at the wound that's reopened itself from a recent fight with Allen Walker; those wounds never want to completely heal. He'd been keeping it a secret, because he doesn't want to end up trapped in the ark.

"Tyki! Let me in now!"

"No! I'm alright!" The door unlocks behind him, making him curse the fact that the Earl has magic. "Go away."

Adam stands above him, looking at the wound and growling slightly and says, "why did you keep this a secret?"

"I don't want you to lock me in here again." After his fight with Allen in the ark, he was trapped within the new one for an entire month with only Adam as company...

"With your luck you'll get hurt again if you go out."

"No, I won't..."

Adam sighs and sits beside him, pulling him to his side. "Just let me fix you up, okay?"

"Kay."

* * *

The rest of the day passes by with Adam constantly watching over Tyki even after the man's healed. So eventually, he just gives up, and that night, they settle down on the couch together. Tyki purrs and snuggles into Adam's chest, wanting his love to pay him attention for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave for a few days. So you'll be here alone." He turns his golden eyes down to the man in his lap. "You will stay here."

A scowl comes to the Portuguese Noah's face, and he quickly stands up and walks away. "You can't keep me locked up."

"I want you to be safe!" This is a frequent argument for the two of them, because ever since Tyki became Neah's replacement, Adam wants to keep him locked up like Repunzel; if he had to be the evil Mother Gothel, he would.

"I'm my own person, Adam." That's where the argument ends… at least once the words, "I'll be alright," come out of his mouth.

* * *

The sunlight streams down from the trees in Vienna, illuminating the Noah of Pleasure as he walks beneath them; these serene places are the things that he misses when Adam becomes overprotective. Still, he smiles and picks a flower, a daisy to give to the man when he comes back from America tomorrow; he tucks that one into the pocket of his jacket and picks up another to begin playing a little 'game' that he did as a child in the Earl's gardens. "He loves me." A petal drops. "He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not." On and on it goes until at last he reaches the last one. "He loves..." It rips in half just like they always do as if the flower doesn't have a clue about Adam.

"I believe that ends with not." He turns around to see a group of exorcists... the last thing he sees.

_**You always know, how to bring me down** _   
_**Let's just face it now, I'm never changin'** _


	3. Chapter 3

Replacement (Part 3)

_**I know I'm a bastard, I'm not a coward** _   
_**Why can't you see what you're doin' to me?** _   
_**I'm falling faster, more every hour** _   
_**Why can't you see what you're doin' to me?** _   
_**Open your eyes, open your eyes** _   
_**This is killing me** _

Golden eyes slowly open, and their owner starts to raise his right hand to rub at them only to be stopped buy the chains trapping him to the wall. "What the fuck?!"

"So you're awake, Noah."

Tyki's head snaps up to see Levierrier staring down at him with obvious hatred. "You fucking bastard! Where am I?!"

"The Black Order. Don't struggle. Those shackles were designed to keep you restrained. Your powers are useless as long as you're chained up." He stoops to lift the fearful Noah's head. "You will tell us what we want to know or face the inquisition." Even though he knows what the inquisition will do to him, he's not afraid in the slightest, so he defiantly raises his head of his own accord and sets his mouth into a scowl, showing that he's not going to give up without a fight.

* * *

Tyki curls into himself, realizing how out of place he is outside of the ark; he fears that he won't see Adam again. His head rests against the wall, and he wonders what he's going to do about this situation. "Mikk..." He stiffens and quickly looks over at Allen and his friends: Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee.

"What do you want?" he snaps, clearly tired and wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

"Are you okay?" That's Allen who cares about the vagabond he met as a new exorcist for the Order.

The Noah snorts. "What do you think? He's going to be furious with me... He's never going to let me out of the ark ever again..."

"Who?" Lavi asks, curiosity shining through cautiousness.

The golden-eyed male turns to look at Allen, sorrow in his eyes. "The Earl... My... my... My husband." At their horrified faces, he whispers, "he's not as bad as you think. He loves me... He's all I've ever known..."

"What do you mean?" the whitette asks, moving to sit beside him. "How did you meet?"

Tyki smiles slightly, mournfully and leans into the wall. "I was born in Portugal twenty-six years ago to the Prime Minister Kamelot and his beloved wife; I won't call them my parents because I wasn't really their child: in their eyes, I must have been a changeling. They had always been secret supporters of the Millennium Earl, going so far as to endanger their own people to help his cause, and one day, they screwed up; I was six. Their actions would normally cost their lives but they offered me up as collateral. At first, Millennium was skeptic, but then he saw me... He called me Neah.  
He let them live but I had to move in with him...

"From then out, I was refused any access to the outside world, even the other Noah's were forbidden to be with me for long. He feared that they would accidentally hurt me, for I've always been fragile, sickly even. So I spent a lot of time in the gardens where I developed a taste for the silly little game girls play: you know, you rip off petal after petal to find the answer to a yes or no question. I did it all of the time because there was nothing else to do other than read.

"When he found out about how bored I was, he bought me more and more books and toys... Anything I asked for I could have yet I couldn't go outside.  
When I hit puberty, my hormones of course went out of control, and I, not knowing anyone else, began to fantasize about the Earl. Eventually, he, himself, picked up on this but refused to act upon this until the day I said I loved him. He took me to my bed and then left when it was over, too overcome with guilt and grief to stay with me. With each day afterwards, he courted me, bearing gifts and occasionally sleeping with me, but I didn't know if he really loved me...

"I got my powers a few months before we got together, so he was the one who taught me how to control it... My tease were a birthday present, because my powers keep them from eating me, and I loved them so much. It showed that her really did care for me... He gave his last love presents a lot too...

"I am his consort, his lover, his slave... If he so chooses, he can hurt me how ever he wants, and I'll never do anything about it. I love him... He's everything to me."

* * *

"I have to help him get out of here."

Allen's statement has his friends, and Kanda, all staring at him with shock, but Lavi's the first to recover with a statement of a well-known fact. "He tried to kill us. He almost killed you."

"He's still human." The whitette stares out of the window, trying to ignore the looming shadow behind him. "He's frightened because he knows what's going to happen to him, and I can't let it."

"Allen..."

He spins around, silver flashing to gold for an instant. "They want to do the same thing to me!" Anger and fear war on his face, an expression that Kanda is used to but no one else. "If I have to, I'll face them to keep him from that fate. He's just a person... He knows no different than the life he was brought up in. For Christ's sake, you heard him; he hadn't seen the real world for years!" Kanda meets his eyes and nods; he'll help him. 'Thank you,' he mouths.

"We'll help, but it has to remain a secret."

* * *

Tyki's sleeping when they enter his cell once more, and Allen, so gentle and kind, moves him a little to rouse the Noah. "Shounen? What are you doing here?" The sleepy tone almost makes the teen smile.

"We're getting you out of here."

That has Tyki rocketing upwards, hope glimmering in his vibrant eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. You don't deserve this." His voice changes slightly, and he leans over to whisper, "tell my Adam that I still love him." The Noah's eyes widen, but he daren't utter an incriminating word, choosing to nod instead. "Thank you..."

* * *

Only Tyki and Allen slip onto the old ark, a comfortable silence between the two as Allen gets prepared to open a door for him. "Where are you supposed to be?"

"Moscow."

"Russia?"

"Yeah."

"Kay." The boy plays on an invisible piano slightly and activates the door in front of them before turning to look at the other. "Go. Before they realize that you're missing." In that moment, the sentence becomes a Jinx as an alarm sounds. "They'll check here first! Go!" Allen pushes him in the door partway as third exorcists enter to capture him.

"What about you?"

"They'll kill me."

"But-"

"It's okay. I knew this day was coming." As the exorcists come closer, he shoves Tyki in the rest of the way and closes the gate. The Noah barely gets a glimpse of them attacking the kind whitette.

Knowing that trying to get back is futile, Tyki takes off to the mansion that the ark is disguised as and throws himself inside. "Adam!" he cries, and the man comes, furious worry on his face.

"Where were you?"

"The Order got me, and Shounen helped me escape. We have to go back there!"

"Why?"

"They're gonna kill Allen. And..." He bites his lip. "Neah. Allen's Neah's host."

A look of pure murderousness comes over his face, and in that instant, Tyki understands the answer to his eternal question. Adam does love him, but he loves Neah too.

* * *

It takes a few days to find the new headquarters, and once they do, Adam orders an all out assault on the place. Tyki abandons his husband to look for Allen, finding the teen chained up in the dungeon and in worse shape then he had been; he's beaten, bloodied and clearly starved. "Shounen?"

Silver eyes open slowly, weakly, but he can't move too much, too incapacitated by what has been done to him. "Tyki?"

"Can you walk?"

"No... My legs are broken." His eyes start to fall closed again, a scary sight.

"Allen! Allen! Stay awake! Stay with me!" He complies with a grimace of pain, especially when Tyki lifts him into his arms. "I've got you, both of you."

Neah grins through his nephew's pain and whispers, "I thought I told you to take care of my Adam."

"Well, now I'm going to take care of Adam, Allen and you. You're going to be okay."

* * *

The wreckage smolders as the Noah stand amongst it, prisoners either being executed or taken away by akuma. The only prisoners being given any kind of kindness are Allen and his friends that were terrified about losing the teen and got themselves locked up by Levierrier. Tyki, still keeping a gentle hold on Allen stands next to Adam, happy that the man is still very affectionate towards him despite the fact that Neah's there too. "I love you, Tyki."

That surprises the Noah, making his face gain a curious look. "I love you, too..."

* * *

Tyki lies with his eyes closed against the dim lighting as Adam undresses, wishing to move into bed with his beloved, and while the older man is intending to only sleep, his younger partner wants to make love. "Adam..." he whispers and leans into his arms to gaze heatedly at the naked flesh before him. "Why won't you touch me?"

His voice startles Adam into looking at him, but his own words allude him for a few moments. "I... I was just giving you space."

"I don't want space." The Portugese Noah stands and stalks towards his love, stopping just short of his muscular body. "I want you. I wanna feel you... I wanna taste you... I want you." Gold meets gold as the younger presses his lips against his husband's. "Please, Earl of Millennium."

A soft growl leaves the man's mouth at the sound of his title, prompting him to make Tyki use his real name again in the quickest way he knows. He pushes his love to the bed and follows suit; feeling no need for words or time, he flips Tyki over and promptly starts fingering the man, getting him aroused by the forwardness of his actions. Pleasure always likes things to be quick and dirty. Adam acts upon this knowledge and laves his tongue over the other's puckered rosette, eliciting a choked moan from him. After another, Tyki's silently shaking, pleading for the real event to start.

With a smirk that would terrify a child, the Earl finally gives his lover what he wants and sinks inside, fulfilling a deep-rooted desire. "Do you think that I don't want you?" Every few words is accentuated by a thrust, making Tyki barely aware of the question being asked. "Do you think that I only want Neah now that he's back? Do you think I'll sleep with young Allen now? Do you think that I'll abandon you?" A brutal thrust to his prostate has the younger screaming out, so Adam has to wait to answer these questions. "I only want you. I may love Neah, but I'm married to you." The pace continues with these sharp brutal pumps, getting cries of pleasure in return.

"A-Adam!" Tyki calls, his inner walls clamping down deliciously on he hard rod inside of him. "G-god! Just! Just! Inside... Hyah!" He loses himself to the mindless pleasure, coating his stomach with his sperm, yet still Adam thrusts, determined to give his love what he wants. Just as Tyki's about to collapse, he does. "Adam..."

* * *

Adam hugs Neah/Allen tightly, almost not wanting to let them leave. "Are you sure?"

 _"You and Tyki need your space. Besides, we've got each other, and we'll visit."_ The teen's eyes, one silver and one gold, look into the older man's, making him smile at the strange voice: an echoing of each others. Allen, it seemed could no longer live by his own power in his own body, but Neah didn't want to kill him. So now they share the body (if both eyes are silver: it's Allen, if both eyes are gold: Neah, if they're one of each color: both of them). At this moment, they're together so they can say goodbye. _"You need to be good to him. He loves you a lot."_

"I will."

They smile one last time before disappearing into the ark gate. _"We heard that the artic's beautiful in this time of year."_

_**You're like an angel but with broken wings** _   
_**A heart so cold can never show mercy** _   
_**And you've got me right where you want me** _


End file.
